


oyasumi

by skytown



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Spoilers, basically what happened after sunny and basil, someone pls give sunny a hug, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytown/pseuds/skytown
Summary: and you wonder why it had to be you.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls let me know what you guys think! :)

your hands shake as you tie the rope together, barely able to form a coherent thought.

why her? she didn't deserve this.

_shut up._

why couldn't it have been me, i deserve this.

_**stop it.**_

you shut you eyes tightly and will yourself to CALM DOWN. 

your hands move without your permission, tying the rope to the top of the tree. you hear sobs in the background and you wonder who that could be. it doesn't matter. none of this does. you are almost finished. 

you hoist the body up. (body?). you start to shake again. you take a deep breath. you are almost finished.

you pry your eyes open and your gaze lands on her. (not her, a body). you are finished. you turn toward the sobs and you see him. (when did he get here, was he always here?)

he glances up at you. you close your eyes.

"what should we do now?" his voice is watery. why is it watery?

you shrug. "i'm finished".

he looks at you one last time before standing and dusting himself off.

he grabs your hand and leads you away from ~~her~~ the body.

he sits down beside the door as you watch in confusion. 

why isn't he leaving, didn't he see what you did?

your lungs stop working as you stare down. he knows what kind of person you are now, what kind of horrible horrible horrible _horrible horrible horrible **horrible horrible horr-**_

"don't worry..everything is going to be okay". he stares at you.

"promise me..that no matter what happens.. promise me that we'll always be there for eachother". you stop breathing.

he doesn't hate you? he should. he has every right to.

"promise me" you close your eyes

"i promise". you open your eyes and he is smiling. and nothing is okay, but he says it is going to be, so for a brief moment, you believe him. 


	2. Chapter 2

everything is not okay.

he is gone and you are alone. you called the police. said you didn't know what happened. why she would do this. you feel sick. 

your friends come by but you won't see them, you can't. if they take one look at you they will know what you did and they will hate you.

you promised basil that you would be there for him but you can't.

you weren't there for mari. how can you be there for another person. it doesn't make any sense. he should know that.

so you don't talk to anyone.

every time you walk down the stairs you close your eyes and you try to forget. 

you don't look at the left side of the room because that was her side, not yours. 

when you look in the bathroom mirror, you don't see yourself anymore. you don't know what you see. so you close your eyes when you wash your hands and you hope he goes away. 

you don't know how much time has passed and you don't care. you drift into endless sleep at night and you hope it never ends.

sometimes you wish, and you pray that you will fall down the stairs and your consciousness will float away just like hers did.

they will find your body and they will wonder. "how did this happen". just like they did with her. 

one day they will find out what you did to her and they will no longer mourn you. just wish you were alive so they could kill you themselves.

you're sure of it.


End file.
